Ragnarok
by tiny.ghostt
Summary: A story told in a perspective of another player experiencing the exact same situation as Momonga.


**((Hello hello! It's my first time creating a fanfiction, so I am open to suggestions on how to improve my little story ^O^)/ I would love feedback if possible, and this story is based off Overlord light novel version not the anime or manga ))**

 _It was year 1938 AD, 12 years since the game_ _ **Yggdrasil**_ _came out_

 _Yggdrasil was indeed a game changer, especially with its first-person interaction, allowing the player to physically interact with the digital world by a special link. The game even allowed players to personally design their own persona's and other new features that was never introduced before_

 _Because of this cutting-edge technology within the gaming world, it quickly rose to the highest charts of the best games_

 _There was no beta testing, unlike previous lines of_ _ **DMMO-RPG**_ _(Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game), where it always implemented beta testers to find bugs before officially publishing it to the public. Of course, this lead to some people to be cautious about the game at first. But that turned out only to be a handicap for those who didn't join in early_

 _From the start, I was always a active player, captivated by Yggdrasil's unique features at the time I couldn't help myself but become obsessed with the game. Of course, I didn't deny my work and relationships but whenever I even had a sliver of spare time, I dived into the game. My heart always pumping with excitement to venture new lands, raid guilds and especially Player Killing (PK)_

 _The character creation certainly stumped me for a good 10 minutes, my decision making was never quite quick but soon came to the decision of picking Dragovian as my race. At the time, I never realised that heteromorphic races were core targets for Player killing, as it gave no penalty of a murder mark on players who killed them. Because everyone started out at level 1, no one focused on PK and simply farmed for levels at the time, it also helped to start with a group of friends to ward off anyone who got a good head start of farming levels. Another pro of being in a party enabled us to obtain experience points even faster, despite it being split up to each of the members. But slaying down high levelled monsters rendered it to be of little concern. At first, I choose the class to become a Warlock despite having the strength and health to become a paladin or a warrior. But compared to other races such as elves and humans, I lacked in magic. This fact soon drove me to obtain a 2_ _nd_ _class in the warrior category soon after._

 _My party of 7, including me gained quite a reputation for PKing throughout our time playing Yggdrasil. But of course, after some time my party agreed to exempt PKing players who were 10 levels below our current level. As our reputation spread, the belief that we were only strong because of our teamwork lead some of us sparring with players who tried to kill us for revenge for some time before this rumour died out as our solo kill count accumulated. Each player was capable of PKing quite easily, as we pretty much built our characters to be strong when it comes to player verse player. After the first championships, which was held after 2 years ever since Yggdrasil came out, I earned the title "Champion", allowing me to obtain the first "Champion" equipment._

 _Because of this, there was an uproar of friend request for quite some time, leading me and my friends to soon decide on establishing a guild called Ragnarok. With our already popular reputation, our guild rose through the rank charts and even managed to grab a spot in the top 10 guilds in the early days of Yggdrasil with 72 members. After maxing out on our levels, skills and abilities, the activity inevitably dropped down but never halted completely_

 _But that was all in the past …_

. . . _. . . . . ._ . . .

Slamming his head against the table, the Dragovian let out a elaborate sigh. It has only been a few minutes until the last of his friends disconnected from Yggdrasil, and yet loneliness was quickly soaked up by his heavy heart. If complex emotions were imbedded into this game, surely his face would show a pained expression. Deimos leaned back into his chair, kicking up both of his feet on top of the marbled table while letting out another frustrated sigh. His mind and heart was in turmoil at the thought of the game shutting down all because he despised being separated from something he has invested so much in, and it certainly didn't help that the time was clearly shown in his sight

 **{23:48:04}**

"Only 12 minutes before the shutdown"

Deimos grumbled, before covering his face with his hands. After spending a good 10 minutes of sulking about in his chair, he finally came to a decision of going outside to get one last view of the sea that his guild was surrounded in. The Dragovian player turned around in his chair, stopping himself before the view of Ragnarok guild weapon

A wonderful trident was exhibit within a glass case, adorned with scales and jewels from both land and sea. The surface was textured with multicolour scales that they have obtained from Leviathan itself, one of the world bosses. The guild was built upon its cave, were it resided by the shorelines, with gentle waves splashing against the marbled exterior of the guild walls.

"Might as well take it out into the open with me, since everything is going to disappear anyway…"

Standing up from his chair, Deimos tapped onto the glass surface with his claw. The glass surface seemed to ripple, as if a raindrop has fallen onto a calm pond. Soon, the glass melted away, letting out a water sound effect as it did. Carefully, the Dragovian took hold of the guild weapon, and shoved it into the air dramatically with his chest puffed out. This small action caused Deimos to break into a small chuckle, before holding it properly by his side.

He raised his spare hand to open up the command prompt to teleport outside of his guild, but stopped at the thought of walking through the guild base himself to get outside. Ascending from the 10th floor of his guild structure, Deimos halted his tracks at the sight of the guild's mascot NPC. It donned white polished armour, while a winter cape was elegantly draped onto its shoulders

"Leviathan Junior"

Deimos mumbled, recalling the silly nickname his guildmates administrated when they managed to hatch the egg they obtained from the original Leviathan. Since Apotasia guild regularly moved around the NPC's, aligning them to protect different floors from time to time, he had no trouble remembering the commands to move them around. Leviathan Junior was first counted as a "Spawn NPC" since it was born from a boss monster. But because it was able to gain experience to level up and has alliance with the guild, and the fact that Deimos and his friends were allowed to customise it and command it around made them believe it was a 'companion NPC'. Taking advantage of this, the guild decided to modify its size tall humanoid, and equipped it with various armour for it to partake in dungeons as well. But even until the end, they could never find out what it actually was and simply counted Leviathan Junior as a pet.

"Leviathan Junior, follow me"

Humming a tune, Deimos carried on his little trip to the first floor and only stopped to command the rest of the floor guardians to follow him. As he reached outside, past the two marbled altars that stood by the sides of the entrance to his guild base, the player turned around to directly look at each and one of the floor guardians. In total, his guild created 7 lvl 100 custom NPCs but if he considered Leviathan Junior as one, it was 8 floor guardians. The strongest NPC's of the Ragnarok guild were all lined up side by side, in front of the guilds entrance. A smile emoticon popped above Deimos's head, even if no one can see his emoticon

"Stand by"

He commanded, before turning around to take in the vast and wonderful view of Yggdrasil

 **{23:58:56}**

He wished that Yggdrasil could simply continue, even if Yggrasil 2 was coming out. He solemnly hoped that this game, he grew to love over 12 years could go on

 **{23:59:21}**

Deimos turned around again, to face the 8 guild NPC's once more and the wonderful temple that he was proud to call his guild base. All the little details and materials that his friends have put into brought together a beautiful building, intricate designs inspired by the sea and historical monuments. Stomping the butt of the trident onto the floor, Deimos tilted his head back to view the blue skies above…

 **{23:59:58}**

"Long live Ragnarok!"

 **{0:00:13}**

"What?!"

He exclaimed in shock, watching the clock continue despite the game devs clear message that the Yggdrasil was going to forcefully disconnect everyone after the time {0:00:00} and yet he stilled stayed. His heavy heart soon stirred with anger, as he jabbed at the air to open the public communication channel. Yet, it hasn't popped up

"Stupid Devs!" he growled, moving on to open the command prompt next to see if he can get to game systems. Again, nothing came up -

"Sir?"

Deimos froze, taking a good second before looking up to see the source of this female voice. Only to see Leviathan Junior, take a step towards him and look at Deimos with wide, aqua blue eyes

" _What's wrong?"_


End file.
